(1) Field of the Invention
Subject invention is related to electronic systems where many subsystems are interconnected and more particularly to a device which is used to interconnect firmly and thus make a positive connection between various circuit boards in an electronic system and prevent overheating of the components.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Electronic systems are essential for many devices in various areas of technology and they are made of many subsystems interconnected together. It is imperative for the proper functioning of such a system that all the subsystems are positively connected to one another and adequate heat dissipation of the heat generated during their operation is provided to minimize their malfunctioning. Efforts have been made to provide cooling fans to dissipate the heat generated. However, such fans produce their own electric noise which interferes with the electronic pulses carrying useful information and thus impairs their accuracy. Furthermore, the vibrations caused by cooling fans can also loosen the mechanical connections between the circuit boards and the chassis and thus increase the chances of malfunctioning of the electronic system. It is thus desirable to have a device which provides a positive mechanical connection between various circuit boards and the chassis and also dissipates effectively the heat generated during the operation of various electronic components.